bigbrotherukfandomcom-20200213-history
Bigg Boss (Hindi season 6)
Bigg Boss 6 was the sixth season of the Indian reality TV show Bigg Boss, which is telecast on the TV channel Colors. Bigg Boss is the Indian edition of ''Big Brother'' TV series. The season started from 7 October 2012. Salman Khan, who was the host of the previous two seasons, returned as the host for the show. The sixth season was launched as a Parivarik season with a Gujarati tagline- Alag che! (English: It's different). The producers claimed that the contestants on Bigg Boss 6 will be presented with a cleaner, more "family like image". The prize money was reduced to with an amount of 500,000s awarded to the "most entertaining" housemate each week from week 6 onwards. The award was discontinued after four weeks for unknown reasons. The series was won by soap actress Urvashi Dholakia on 12 January 2013. Imam Siddiqui was the first runner up while Sana Khan and Niketan Madhok were second and third runners-up respectively. Sana Khan returned as challenger to compete with champions in Bigg Boss Halla Bol!. However she was evicted first on Day 14. The final episode on 12 January had a 4.4 TVR (television rating points), becoming the highest-rated non-fiction show during the week. The finale also fared better than its previous season, which had dropped to 3.6 TVR. In the fourth season, the finale had rated a 6.7 TVR. The show averaged 3.3 TVR in the week ended 12 January compared to 2.8 in the trailing week. The game House themes ;Luxury house The purpose built house is located at Lonavla, Maharashtra. It is designed by renowned art director Sabu Cyril. The house is built over an area of 15000 square feet. Featuring a more subtle and home-like feel with shades of red and white, it follows a completely different look from the previous year's house. Rooms/Areas in the house include * Confession room * Captain's Quarters (the reward room) * Living room * Kitchen/Dining room * The utility room * Two separate bedrooms, along with storage shelves to store the housemates possessions ** One with Sunflower beds, wherein the petals act as beds, other with normal beds * Bathroom * Garden area which has a small pool with four white chairs placed next it * Gym and fitness area ;Secret Village The Padosi Ghar (Neighbour house) or the Secret village was revealed on Day 41, following the eviction of Aashka. Bigg Boss revealed that this year some evicted housemates and new entries will move to the village house where they will live for an undisclosed amount of time. Eventually, some of the housemates living in the village may return to the main house. The house is built on grounds adjacent to the luxury house on a space only one-fourth of the size of the former. This rustic squatters' area has been designed by Leena Chanda. It is not equipped with amenities like air conditioning, microwave ovens, sink and swimming pool.http://ibnlive.in.com/photogallery/7878.html 4 days after re-entering the village house Imam was relocated to the main house. 6 days after Imam was moved, the village was intruded by masked men who destroyed the house completely and abducted all five housemates in an attempt of move them to the main house via a tunnel. Rooms/areas in the village include * A small confession room * Single bedroom consisting of 6 beds * A well * Couches have been replaced with chatayis for comfort on the floor * A vintage television set which shows live feed from the main luxury house Participants * Navjot Singh Sidhu - Former Indian cricketer and Indian Member of Parliament from Amritsar (Lok Sabha constituency).Lok Sabha * Sana Khan - Actress, model and dancer. Khan regards the film as her first break. * Vrajesh Hirjee - Actor. * Sampat Pal Devi - Founder and leader of a group of women vigilantes in India's northern Uttar Pradesh state's Banda District, called the "Gulabi Gang" or "pink gang". * Urvashi Dholakia - Actress. * Aashka Goradia - Actress. * Dinesh Lal Yadav alias "Nirahua" - |Bhojpuri star. * Delnaaz Irani - Actress who separated from her marriage to fellow contestant Rajev Paul in 2010. * Sapna Bhavnani - Celebrity hairstylist. * Aseem Trivedi - Indian political cartoonist and activist.Arrest of cartoonist Aseem Trivedi a crime: Katju - Indian Express * Rajeev Paul - Indian television and theatre actor and writer who split from his marriage to fellow contestant Delnaaz Irani in 2010. * Sayantani Ghosh - Model, television and film actress. * Niketan Madhok - Model. * Karishma Kotak - ModelThe Telegraph – Calcutta : Weekend. Telegraphindia.com (19 November 2005). Retrieved on 2012-01-11.Shankar Dada Zindabad Telugu Movie Preview cinema review stills gallery trailer video clips showtimes. IndiaGlitz (29 June 2007). Retrieved on 2012-01-11. * Kashif Qureshi - Non-celebrity martial arts trainer. * Mink Brar - Model, actress and producer. * Vishal Karwal - Television actor. * Imam Siddique - Fashion stylist and reality television personality. * Santosh Shukla - Actor. Guest appearances * Daler Mehndi, Mona Lisa, Himesh Reshammiya and Rani Mukherjee made appearances on the premier of the season to welcome housemates to the new house. * On 13 October 2012, Producer/Director Karan Johar and Bollywood Actors Alia Bhatt, Varun Dhawan and Sidharth Malhotra appeared on the eviction interview night to promote their upcoming film Student of the Year. * On 20 October 2012, Bollywood Actors Sanjay Dutt, Sonakshi Sinha and Ajay Devgn appeared on the eviction interview night to promote their upcoming film Son of Sardaar. * On 27 October 2012, Bollywood Actress Preity Zinta appeared on the eviction interview night to promote her upcoming film and production Ishkq in Paris. * On 3 November 2012, Bigg Boss 4 winner Shweta Tiwari and finalist Dolly Bindra appeared on the eviction interview night. * On 10 November 2012, Producer/Director & Salman's brother Arbaaz Khan appeared on the eviction interview night to promote Khan's upcoming film Dabangg 2. Hip hop singer and rapper Hard Kaur also appeared on the same night. * On 24 November 2012, Bigg Boss 1 contestant and item girl Rakhi Sawant entered the Village as a guest for a short amount of time. * On 28 November 2012, Actress Anjana Das and Stand-up comedian Bharti Singh entered the house as part of a task for a short amount of time. * On Day 5 in the village, Jyoti Amge entered as a guest and stayed in the house for five days. * On 30 November 2012, Kareena Kapoor to have the first look of her song Fevicol se in Dabangg 2. * On 8 December 2012, Akshay kumar and Asin to promote their movie Khiladi 786. * On 15 December 2012, Rashmi Desai appeared to flirt with Salman Khan. * On 22 December 2012, Bipasha Basu appeared on the Eviction episode to promote her new fitness album "Break Free". * On 29 December 2012, Anil Kapoor and Jacqueline Fernandez appeared on the eviction interview night to promote their movie Race 2. * On 12 January 2013, Emraan Hashmi to promote his film Ek Thi Daayan. Prabhu Deva and Remo D'Souza to promote their film ABCD: Anybody Can Dance. Neha Dhupia, Tusshar Kapoor and comedians to promote their show "Nautanki". Yana Gupta to perform in the "Bigg Boss House". Asha Negi, Pooja Gaur, Rashami Desai and Rati Pandey to perform with Sampat Pal Devi on the "Bigg Boss" stage, Kapil Sharma for a comedy act. All of the evicted contestants also appeared for the Grand Finale. References External links * Official Website Category:2012 Indian television seasons Category:Bigg Boss seasons Category:Big Brother (TV series) seasons